User talk:Omega Fighter
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The End page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 16:58, November 11, 2009 Robin Atkin Downes as Jonathan Can you source this, please? Weedle McHairybug 17:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just checked IMDB and his official website. IMDB says that he voiced a Soviet Soldier and High Officer B. His site doesn't mention anything about Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Until I know for sure, I'm going to remove his name. --Omega Fighter 18:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Fights Okay, Bluerock and some anon are having edit wars over the Metal Gear D page, the Galvez page, and Bluerock's user page. I really think this should be stopped, but I'm not sure what to do now. If you can stop it, please feel free to do so. Weedle McHairybug 20:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) You say I won't shut up? My, you use such foul language. Are you frustrated about something? Do you need someone to provide a shoulder to cry on? Refan33 19:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I need a shoulder to cry on? You were the one who was complaining about something that made absolutely no sense. You were the one who insulted me. When I gave you a valid and logical explanation, you still had a problem with what I said. It has been a week now, and you still have a problem. I have moved on. You need to do the same. Omega Fighter 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Hi Omega I notice that you often change links to redirect pages and point them directly to target pages. Though there are some occasions when this is beneficial, this is not always the case. The reasons for this are summarized quite well over at Wikipedia, which can probably explain them better than I can. I am just letting you know this because I often use redirects as a means to avoid creating unnecessary invisible text, which makes articles more difficult to read and edit in page source form. Hopefully this makes sense for you. Keep up the other good work! --Bluerock 18:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Omega. I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Fox Engine, MGS: Ground Zeroes and MGS5 articles. Some people are trying to edit these articles without using a reliable source or reference. If you saw them doing that, just undo their edits ASAP. Thanks. Cold Hotman 23:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will not undo your last contribution. However, you can see that picture in this video at 6:44. Sorry for the misunderstanding :( Chat? Would you like to chat? Semper Fi (talk) 17:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Liquid/PSG-1 Hey Omega, where did you see Liquid being defeated by the PSG-1 during the second REX battle? Is it in the original MGS1, or in Twin Snake? I'm interested, as I would have thought it impossible in the original game. Cheers --Bluerock (talk) 12:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Since you love to do your trademark silence, I'm asking Bluerock for advice. Cheers! -- 15:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC)